


Amor a la primera foto

by whiskis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke parents, Declarations Of Love, Drawing, F/M, Falling In Love, Photography, Protective Bellamy, Sexual Tension, baby aurora, cute stuff, i'm a trash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskis/pseuds/whiskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cómo encontrar una foto iba a cambiar su vida para siempre? Tonterías.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primer encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que no es nada del otro mundo, pero espero que os guste. :D

Miró su dibujo (más bien bosquejo) y arrancó la hoja otra vez. Quería hacerle justicia a la foto, era demasiado precioso para no dibujarlo, pero a la vez era demasiado perfecto para hacerle justicia con tan solo un dibujo. Clarke sentía las cuerdas de la inspiración arrastrarse por sus dedos mientras estos recorrían el papel. Su mano recorría los bordes de la foto, como tantas veces antes había hecho. 

El otro día, mientras caminaba hacía la cafetería una chica pasó corriendo por su lado, a su paso cayó de su bolsillo una foto y antes de poder devolvérsela se había ido. Y ahí estaba, esa foto, la cual había pasado ya tantas veces por sus manos que estaba empezando a desgastarse. Por alguna razón que no lograba entender, él la llamaba. Una y otra vez había intentado deshacerse de la foto, la había escondido, guardado en libros, tirado a la papelera... Pero, como cualquier adicto a su droga, Clarke volvía una y otra vez a la foto para poder volver a dibujarlo, aunque ahora era casi innecesario, dado que había memorizado todas sus fracciones. La chica que corría también estaba en la foto, una belleza, sin duda. Clarke suponía que ellos eran pareja, una lástimma, aunque lucían tan preciosos mirando a la cámara que casi no le importaba.

La alarma de su móvil la sacó de sus cavilaciones, era hora de ir a trabajar. Clarke trabajaba en "Grounders", un bar a pocas manzanas de su casa. La dueña era una vieja conocida de sus padres, Anya. El trabajo no era gran cosa, pero le gustaba, además de pagar el alquiler le permitía conocer a todo tipo de gente. Lo único realmente malo de su trabajo era tener que aguantar al borracho de turno, porque, buena suerte la suya, sus turnos eran nocturnos. Clarke soltó un bufido, sin ganas de levantarse e ir a trabajar (como de costumbre), casi cedió a coger el teléfono y reportarse enferma, pero en el último momento decidió que no valía la pena llegar justa a fin de mes por un par de borrachos. Al fin y al cabo siempre podía patearles el culo y liberar estrés. 

Miró otra vez el reloj, tenía que irse si no quería llegar tarde. Cogió sus cosas y salió por la puerta. Justo antes de cerrar la puerta echó un vistazo a su salón y se dio cuenta que había estado dibujando más tiempo del que había pensado. Toda superficie relativamente plana estaba llena de dibujos esparcidos. Todos de él. 

"Esto roza el borde de la locura, Clarke, deberías dejarlo", le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza, a la cual ignoró.

Sus dedos picaban por seguir dibujando, pero necesitaba el dinero y necesitaba tener algo de vida fuera de esa foto y sus dibujos o esa "locura" se iba a volver más que real. Así que con toda la fuerza de voluntad que consiguió reunir cerró la puerta y se fue a trabajar.

***

Era una noche tranquila en "Grounders", lo cual era raro, los jueves solía estar abarrotado, culpa a los 35º a las nueve de la noche. La humedad era sofocante, así que Clarke supuso que todo el mundo prefería estar en su casa con un aire acondicionado que en un bar con solo un par de ventiladores (el aire acondicionado se rompió dos noches atrás y aún no lo habían arreglado). Clarke también preferiría estar en su casa, pero no, estaba en el bar y llevaba dos horas escuchando la historia de, ¿cómo había dicho que se llamaba? Ah, sí. Lincoln. "Escuchando" a Lincoln mientras limpiaba un vaso ya limpio, como una mala escena de alguna comedia romántica. Ahora es cuando un chico precioso entra y salva a Clarke de ese aburrimiento. Los ojos de Clarke miraron a la puerta, esperanzada, y casi se rió de lo absurdo de la situación. 

Pues resultaba que el tal Lincoln estaba emborrachándose porque había tenido una fea discusión con su novia porque había olvidado su cumpleaños gracias a que su jefa (Lexa) no le había dado ni un segundo libre en semanas. Por como hablaba Lincoln de su novia, una tal Octavia (¿qué clase de nombre es ese?) estaba bastante claro que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

De golpe alguien abrió la puerta y tanto Clarke como Lincoln dieron un pequeño respingo. Al ver quién había entrado la boca de Clarke cayó abierta al ver a la chica allí parada, la misma chica que Clarke había visto cientos de veces en la foto que había dejado encima de su cuaderno. Era ella. Recuperándose de su sorpresa vio como ella cruzaba el bar y abrazaba a Lincoln y entonces lo pilló. Ella era Octavia, la novia de Lincoln. El mundo era un pañuelo. Clarke les dejó su espacio para hablar y se fue a limpiar mesas que ya estaban limpias, casi reflejaban su cara, pero bueno, tan solo era para darles intimidad.  
Desde la otra esquina de la sala Clarke vio como Lincoln y Octavia se abrazaban y Octavia besaba cada centímetro de piel que podía alcanzar. Ella casi se perdía entre los brazos de él y Clarke no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de envidia al verlos. Ella deseaba algo así también. 

Mientras los dos seguían abrazados en su pequeña burbuja de felicidad, Clarke limpiaba mesas y se paseaba sin sentido por el bar. Y entonces una voz ronca habló desde la puerta:

-O, saca tu culo de aquí ya o llegaré tarde a trabajar.

Y al girarse lo vio y tuvo que sujetarse a la mesa para no caerse de la impresión. Lo que jamás pensó posible pasaba delante de sus ojos: él chico que tantas veces había dibujado sin saber estaba delante suya y era más precioso aún en persona.


	2. Se sentía natural

Antes de que Clarke pudiese recuperarse de su sorpresa, él se giró y la miró. Como si de dos imanes se tratase sus miradas se atrajeron instantáneamente. Clarke no dijo nada, no apartó la vista, tan solo se quedó ahí mirándolo. Ambos tan absortos en ese hechizo que había caído sobre ellos que él no dejó de mirarla hasta que Octavia chasqueó sus dedos delante de su cara. 

-¿No tenías prisa?-le preguntó con tono jocoso.

Él apartó la mirada de Clarke y miró a su hermana. Asintió rápidamente y Octavia, Lincoln y él salieron del bar. Clarke se quedó allí parada, sin saber como actuar. Le había visto, había estado a tan solo unos pasos de él y no había hecho nada.  
"Enhorabuena, genio", le dijo la vocecilla de su cabeza entre risas.  
Clarke se dio una palmada en la frente y volvió a la barra, en su ensoñación no se había dado cuenta que el bar estaba ya vacío. Y como si la hubiesen invocado apareció Anya en la puerta de su despacho y le dijo que ya podía irse. Clarke asintió, ausente, aun pensando en el chico misterioso. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre aún. En modo automático Clarke llegó a su casa y se dejó caer en el sofá, sin haberlo asimilado. Todos los dibujos que había hecho estaban a su alrededor, mofándose de ella. Se levantó, recogió todos los bocetos que había esparcidos por el salón y se volvió a sentar en el suelo, con el cuaderno encima de sus piernas y un lápiz en la mano. Sus dedos volaron solos por el papel, una vez más, pero esta vez con más precisión, creando un retrato casi perfecto. Al acabarlo se quedó embelesada mirándolo, por mucho rato. Cuando se dio cuenta rozaban las tres de la madrugada y tenía que levantarse temprano. Joder.

Su parte sensata le gritaba que se fuese a dormir, pero por el otro lado quería quedarse y seguir mirando ese dibujo... Sin saber muy bien de donde sacó la fuerza de voluntad, se levantó del suelo y recorrió el camino hacia su habitación aun con el último dibujo entre sus manos. Sin molestarse en ponerse el pijama cayó sobre la cama como un peso muerto, miró una vez más el dibujo y se quedó dormida. 

***

En mitad de la noche se despertó con el ruido incesante de una alarma, un pitido insufrible. Aun desorientada por el sueño, se levantó de la cama para darse cuenta que en algún momento de la noche se había quitado los vaqueros. En ese momento tocaron al timbre. Miró el reloj, 5:45AM. Cogió los primeros pantalones que había en el cajón y se los puso. El timbre continuaba sonando incesantemente.

-¡Ya voy!¡Ya voy! Un segundo...-Clarke estaba atontada por el sueño, ningún pensamiento coherente llegaba a su mente.

Al llegar a la puerta abrió sin siquiera preguntar quién era. Mientras se frotaba un ojo perezosamente abrió para encontrarse a un policía mirándola inquisitivamente y al centrar un poco su mente se dio cuenta de quien era. El sonrojo cubrió su cuerpo entero antes de que pudiese darse cuenta siquiera. Miró hacia abajo para ver sus pies desnudos y, para su vergüenza, los pantalones que había cogido eran lo suficiente cortos para no dejar demasiado a la imaginación, pero a la vez eran la cosa menos sexy del universo: color azul cielo, cubiertos de ranitas verdes con los labios pintados como si fuesen a dar un beso y además llevaban pequeñas coronas en su cabeza.  
"Fantástico, Clarke, acabas de perder cualquier oportunidad que tuvieses con este hombre", le dijo la vocecilla.  
Clarke levantó la vista para volver a mirarle a la cara y el le sonrió. Cuando pensaba que no podía haber nada más precioso en el mundo, fue y sonrió. El cerebro de Clarke se volvió papilla en ese mismo momento y no registró las palabras que dijo, así que si vio obligada a volver a preguntarle.

-Como iba diciendo, señorita, soy el Sargento Blake y uno de sus vecinos ha llamado porque han oído disparos.-Después de ese dato, la miró con incertidumbre, sin saber bien como decírselo.-Dos de tres de sus vecinos están muertos.  
-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Pero quién ha podido hacer algo así?-La mente de Clarke volaba a mil por segundo, no tenía demasiado trato con sus vecinos, pero no les deseaba la muerte.  
-Hey, hey... relájate-le dijo mientras posaba su mano en su hombro. Clarke estaba al borde de hiperventilar. 

Sin importarle ya las pintas que debería tener, o quién fuese o no fuese el precioso policía de su puerta, Clarke reculó y se dejó caer en el sofá, sin poder creerlo. 

-¿Quienes son los muertos?-preguntó con la voz más firme que pudo reunir.  
-Thelonius Jaha y su actual pareja, Jhon Murphy. Y su vecina de enfrente, Lindy Sampson. 

No conocía a Lindy, pero Thelonius había sido gran amigo de su madre hasta que ella murió, desde entonces había sido como un padre para ella. Aunque las cosas se volvieron raras cuando empezó a salir con ese chico, Murphy, que tenía la misma edad que Clarke... Pero aun así Clarke le consideraba parte de la familia. Sin poder contenerse se le escapó una lágrima solitaria. 

-Siento mucho haberte tenido que dar así la noticia, pero lo más seguro para ti hasta que descubramos quien ha sido es que abandones el edificio.  
-No.  
-¿Perdona?  
-No puedo abandonar el edificio, no tengo ningún otro lugar al que ir.-Y con esa confesión las lágrimas empezaron a rodar libremente.  
-Eh, eh, no pasa nada.-Le dijo él con voz suave.-Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes.

Y antes de que Clarke, o siquiera él pudiesen hacer nada para evitarlo, sus cuerpos se atrajeron como imanes destinados a unirse y se fundieron en un abrazo. Clarke lloraba en el hueco de su cuello y él simplemente la sostenía y le susurraba palabras dulces. La vocecilla dentro de la cabeza de Clarke le gritaba que eso no tenía sentido, que él no la conocía y ella no le conocía, pero todo se sentía tan natural... Clarke sentía como si le hubiese conocido de toda la vida. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección. Minutos después Clarke le dejó ir y él se quedó allí mirándola, frotándose la parte trasera del cuello, sin saber que decir. 

-Vale, sé que esto va a sonar tremendamente raro y no sé ni siquiera por qué lo estoy haciendo, pero siento que es lo natural a hacer. Si no tienes ningún otro lugar donde quedarte puedes quedarte conmigo y mi hermana. 

La boca de Clarke cayó abierta ante la proposición y antes de que su lado racional pudiese decir nada asintió con la cabeza.


	3. No voy a dejar que nada te pase

Con la cabeza apoyada en el ventanal del bar, veía como las gotas de agua hacían carreras en el cristal mientras los sonidos de la tormenta se acercaban. Sus manos fueron a su regazo, esperando encontrar su cuaderno de dibujo y recordó que su vida se había ido a la mierda por un psicópata. Fantástico. Era una mañana tan tranquila en "Grounders" que no se veía pasar ni gente por la calle, tan solo el agua de esa inesperada tormenta de verano. Clarke recordó su conversación con Bellamy (ahora sabía su nombre, ¡mini-punto para ella!), tras aceptar irse a vivir con él por unos días todo se había vuelto borroso en la memoria. Un rápido cambio de ropa seguido por millones de preguntas de varios policías diferentes, hasta que se había hecho de día y Bellamy había insistido en que ella debería hablar con Anya, no podía trabajar en el bar con una probable amenaza sobre su vida. Así que Bellamy la llevó a "Grounders" y, en vez de irse, él mismo fue a hablar con Anya. 

Después de contarle lo ocurrido a Anya, insistió en que Clarke cogiera unos días libres, a lo cual se negó rotundamente. Así que simplemente habían hecho un cambio de turno, de forma que ahora Clarke solo trabajaba por las mañanas. Clarke no entendió muy bien el cambio, hasta que al acabar su turno apareció Octavia por la puerta dispuesta a recogerla, medio empapada por la lluvia, con un paraguas en la mano, que por lo que parecía no había marcado ninguna diferencia frente a la lluvia. 

-Bueno, por la descripción de mi hermano, diría que tú eres Clarke- dijo señalándome.  
-Sí...  
-Bueno, pues tu turno debería haber acabado, así que vamonos.-Su tono era muy "esto es demasiado obvio para que tenga que verbalizarlo".  
-Tú eres Octavia, ¿verdad?-ella asintió.-Vale, pues Octavia, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero fuera está diluviando y, dado el estado de tu ropa, supongo que has debido darte cuenta.-Su tono fue sarcástico, intentando esconder la risa. Creyó escuchar algo parecido a un "Ya entiendo por qué a mi hermano le gusta tanto" entre dientes, pero lo ignoró.  
-Venga, Clarkey, no te asustes por un poco de lluvia y vamonos. Bellamy nos recogerá en tu casa en diez minutos. 

Miré a Anya, esperando encontrar un poco de ayuda, pero no. Las dos hicieron compinche contra ella y Clarke acabó en una carrera hacia su casa. Octavia le había llevado un paraguas que no había hecho nada, así que para cuando llegó a su casa Clarke sentía que tenía hasta el alma mojada. Abrió su puerta, con Octavia en los talones, las dos chorreando agua por todo su salón. 

-Espera aquí, iré a por unas toallas.

Dicho eso, se despojó de gran parte de su ropa mojada, dejándola en el suelo, y alcanzó un par de toallas del armario del pasillo. Al llegar al salón Octavia había hecho lo propio y también se había deshecho de la ropa mojada, la cual Clarke recogió y fue a meterla en la lavadora. Escuchó a Octavia gritarle desde el salón:

-Clarkey, ¿dónde puedo coger algo de tu ropa?

Clarke sonrió hacia el apodo que no escuchaba desde que iba al colegio. Volvió al salón y se encontró a una muy cómoda Octavia pululando alrededor, justo en ese momento iba a alcanzar el cuaderno de dibujo de Clarke...

-¡Octavia!-y ella la miró.-Ven a la habitación, te daré algo que ponerte. 

Se acercó a ella, cogió su cuaderno y la guió a la habitación, donde le señaló el armario. Clarke escondió el cuaderno en el cajón inferior de su mesita de noche. Antes de que ninguna de las dos tuviese tiempo de ponerse nada, alguien tocó al timbre. Octavia cogió un vestido blanco sencillo que Clarke no recordaba siquiera haberselo puesto nunca, y fue a abrir mientras Clarke se ponía los mismos pantalones con los que la noche anterior abrió la puerta y una camiseta ancha que cubría casi absolutamente los pantalones. Se recogió el pelo mojado en un moño suelto mientras caminaba por el pasillo, oyó voces susurrando y justo llegó vio como Octavia salía por la puerta y cerraba tras de si. Bellamy la esperaba sentado en el sofá, la tensión en su cuerpo era visible a kilómetros. 

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Clarke antes de que pudiese siquiera saludar.  
-Han encontrado otro cuerpo, tu vecino de abajo: Hershel Greene. ¿Le conocías?  
-No.

Un silencio incómodo cayó entre los dos, se miraban, pero ninguno decía nada.

-Deberías recoger las cosas imprescindibles, deberíamos irnos, no es seguro para ti estar aquí.  
-Por lo que parece no es seguro para mi estar en ningún lado.-Susurró entre dientes.  
-Hey, Clarke, no voy a dejar que nada te pase.-Le dijo, tocándole el hombro.  
-Sí, vale, recojo un par de cosas y nos vamos. 

Sin decir más, Clarke salió del salón y, en su habitación, cogió una mochila y metió un par de mudas limpias, su cuaderno, su portátil y las cosas básicas que necesitaba del baño. En menos de tres minutos estaban ambos fuera del piso de Clarke. 

***

Clarke llevaba tres horas sentada en el sofá de los Blake sin hacer NADA, y se estaba volviendo loca. Nada más dejarla en casa, Bellamy volvió a trabajar y Octavia estaba con Lincoln. Bellamy le había dicho que se sintiera como en casa, pero era difícil cuando no era su casa. Decidió que era mejor hacer algo para distraerse, y sin nada mejor que hacer, decidió darse una larga ducha caliente para relajar toda la tensión acumulada en las últimas horas. Cogió el pijama que había traído, unos simples pantalones cortos y un top de deporte, y se metió en el baño. Clarke cantaba una de sus canciones mientras dejaba que el agua caliente relajase sus músculos. Unos veinte minutos después, Clarke salió de la ducha y empezó a secarse.

-Damn it, Clarke, te has dejado la ropa interior en la bolsa.-Dijo en voz alta.

Con una toalla envuelta a su alrededor, recorrió la casa hacía su bolsa. Con la ropa interior en una mano, y la otra mano sujetando su toalla fue a dirigirse de vuelta al baño cuando Bellamy abrió la puerta. Bellamy apartó la mirada repitiendo una y otra vez: "lo siento", mientras salía de la habitación. Clarke se cambió rápidamente y salió del baño. Siguió el ruido hasta la cocina, donde lo primero que vió fue la espalda desnuda de Bellamy, intentó apartar la mirada, pero no pudo. Al sentir su mirada, Bellamy se giró y Clarke tuvo que retener el gemido que casi escapa de sus labios ante tan gloriosa vista.  
"Pues ese solo es su torso, Clarke, esperate a verlo desnudo", dijo la vocecilla de su cabeza, y Clarke se ruborizó por su propio pensamiento. 

-Clarke... Esto... Bueno, perdón por entrar antes sin llamar, no pretendía... bueno...  
-Bellamy, cálmate, no pasa nada.-Dijo entre risas.  
-Si, vale, cierto. Estaba preparando la cena, estaba pensando en tortilla, ¿te parece bien?  
-Suena perfecto. 

Clarke se había sentado en la encimera y le miraba cocinar mientras conversaban de nada en particular, la típica charla barata que Clarke odiaba tener, pero que con él fue... diferente, como todo lo demás. Clarke se sentía segura a su alrededor, más de lo que nunca se había sentido y eso la asustaba más allá de sus límites. Antes de darse cuenta habían cenado y se habían acomodado en el sofá del salón. Bellamy puso una mala (horrible sería más acertado) película de indios y vaqueros, de la cual remarcó cada fallo histórico, y por cada fallo Clarke soltaba una pequeña risa. Para alguien con una fachada de poli malo, era tan adorable. Con su cabeza apoyada en un cojín todo el cansancio y todo lo que había pasado cayó encima de Clarke y la dejó K.O. en cuestión de minutos.


	4. Tan adorable...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A partir de este capítulo introduciré el punto de vista de Bellamy porque me parece divertido.

Clarke se despertó horas después con una manta a su alrededor y una nota encima de la mesa:

"CLARKE, HE TENIDO QUE IRME. URGENCIA EN EL TRABAJO. OCTAVIA DUERME EN CASA DE LINCOLN. VOLVERÉ PRONTO. "

Clarke miró el reloj, 5:40AM. Aun podía dormir cuatro horas. Al moverse notó dolor en cada una de sus articulaciones, adiós al sofá. Arrastró su cuerpo cansado por la casa y se metió en una de las habitaciones, su mente somnolienta incapaz de encontrar la habitación de invitados. Ni siquiera miró a su alrededor, tan solo se dejó caer encima de las sábanas y se acurrucó con la almohada. En su subconsciente pensó: "Debe de ser la cama de Bellamy, huele como él", pero antes de poder procesar ese pensamiento volvió a caer dormida. 

Clarke se despertó horas después, miró a su alrededor, sin saber muy bien donde estaba. Entonces se dio cuenta. "Le has robado la cama a Bellamy, muy bien hecho", dijo la vocecilla de su cabeza. 

***

Bellamy...

Después de pasar toda la noche en comisaría estaba exhausto. El asesino al que perseguían había ido más allá, empezó matando a sus víctimas con un tiro en la cabeza, la última había muerto desangrada por mil cortes. Otro de los vecinos de Clarke, solo que esta vez había quedado claro cual era el objetivo final del asesino. Al llegar a la escena del crimen se encontraron con la víctima en el suelo, pero lo que heló la sangre de Bellamy fueron las palabras que el psicópata había escrito en la pared con la sangre de la víctima: CLARKE SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA. La amenaza ahora recaía completamente en ella y Bellamy no tenía ni idea de como decírselo. Había llamado a Octavia, pero no le había cogido el teléfono, así que estaba en la puerta de su casa, solo ante el peligro, para afrontar a Clarke. 

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, sabiendo que había dejado a Clarke en el sofá. Al abrir la puerta ella no estaba donde la había dejado, su corazón empezó a latir acelerado, su preocupación por si algo le había pasado más allá de todo lo que había conocido. Al no encontrarla en la habitación de invitados, recorrió la casa abriendo cada puerta, hasta que llegó a su habitación y la vio tendida en su cama, abrazada cual koala a su almohada y automáticamente una sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Ella pertenecía a su cama, algo dentro de él se lo gritaba, no sabía por qué o cómo, tan solo lo sabía.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y se fue a la cocina, llevaba más de 24 horas sin dormir, pero tenía demasiada cafeína en su sistema para poder dormir, así que se dispuso a hacer el desayuno. Mientras preparaba tostadas francesas, pensó en todo lo que había pasado las últimas horas.

>

Y ahí estaba ahora, cocinando el desayuno para la chica que había ocupado su cama. Todo con Clarke se sentía tan natural que Bellamy estaba asustado, sentía que iba a caer fuerte por ella. Bellamy escuchó pies descalzos recorrer el salón y entrando en la cocina. 

-Buenos días, preciosa.-Dijo antes de poder contenerse.  
-Buenos días.-Por suerte para él, Clarke estaba aun adormilada y no había registrado el halago.

Clarke se sentó en una de las sillas y miró a Bellamy con ojos de cachorrito, y él reprimió las ganas de inclinarse y besarla. Clarke esperó pacientemente mientras Bellamy cocinaba, era una escena tan hogareña... el corazón de Bellamy se calentó ante el pensamiento de tenerla allí desayunando cada día. Intentó reprimir el pensamiento de creer que esto era algo permanente, después de todo ella solo estaba en su casa porque un psicópata la estaba persiguiendo, aunque ella no sabía aun que la perseguía a ella y Bellamy no esperaba arruinar su desayuno con malas noticias, luego se lo diría. Se volvió con un plato de tostadas en la mano y sirope de chocolate en la otra. Los puso en la mesa y sacó un par de platos, antes de que pudiese ponerlos en la mesa Clarke ya había devorado media tostada con chocolate. Esta vez él no pudo reprimir la risa, ganándose una mirada interrogante de ella. Bellamy se sentó y comieron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro. 

Clarke devoró hasta la última miguita de tostadas del plato y cuando Bellamy se rió del gesto, ella le sacó la lengua y él casi se tragó la suya al verla así, más preciosa de lo que nunca le había parecido ninguna otra, toda despeinada, en pijama y con restos de chocolate en su labio superior, y ella seguía siendo la más preciosa de todas. Sin intento de reprimir el impulso alargó el brazo por encima de la mesa y retiró con su pulgar el chocolate que había quedado en su labio inferior, para luego lamerlo. Clarke siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada, una mirada tan hambrienta que Bellamy la sintió arder sobre su piel. Bellamy se dispuso a lavar los platos, cuando Clarke tocó su brazo.

-Yo lo hago, ya has cocinado para mi dos veces y llevo aquí menos de doce horas.-Mustió una risa nerviosa ante eso.

Bellamy no discutió, simplemente se puso a su lado y cogió un trapo seco, para ayudarla. Clarke abrió el grifo, con tan mala suerte que el agua rebotó en una cuchara y la empapó casi por completo. Ambos estallaron en risas mientras Bellamy le pasaba el trapo para que se secase. Clarke recorrió su cuerpo con el trapo y Bellamy no puedo contener un gemido. 

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Clarke.  
-Nada.-Dijo él, pero la mirada conocedora de Clarke le hizo saber que ella si sabía.

Clarke secó sus brazos y su cuello, y pasó a su escote más lentamente. Bellamy seguía cada movimiento con los ojos, sin poder evitarlo. Clarke mustió una risa y antes de darse cuenta, envolvió sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Bellamy y le besó. Fue un beso tan lleno de pasión, que casi se consumieron en el acto. Los brazos de Bellamy fueron a su cintura y la levantó, posándola en la encimera con él situado entre sus piernas. Bellamy profundizó el beso y sintió las manos de Clarke levantar su camiseta y recorrer su espalda con sus uñas.

-¡UGH! Yo cocino ahí, buscaos una habitación, guarros.-Gritó Octavia desde la puerta de la cocina, mientras volvía al comedor.

Rompieron el beso, Clarke apoyó su frente en la de Bellamy, los dos respiraban con dificultad. Bellamy besó la frente de Clarke y salió en busca de su hermana, dejando a Clarke recuperar la compostura en la cocina. 

-Hey, Octavia.  
-¡Lo sabía! Sabía que ella te gustaba.-Dijo en un susurro sofocado.  
-Shhh. Es diferente con Clarke.  
-Pues claro que es diferente, ella te gusta de verdad, puedo ver eso.  
-No adelantes acontecimientos, Octavia. 

En ese momento entró Clarke en la habitación y ambos callaron. 

-Bellamy, ¿sabes algo nuevo del caso?-preguntó Clarke, como si nada hubiese pasado.  
-Bueno... esto... es difícil decirte esto... pero...  
-¡Bellamy! Suéltalo ya.-Dijo Octavia.  
-Clarke, vas a tener un policía pegado a ti 24/7 hasta que cojamos a ese psicópata.  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
-Vale, está bien... Verás...-él estaba ahora a su lado, tocándole el brazo.-No te asustes, pero el asesino te ha marcado como su objetivo. 

En contra de la reacción que Bellamy esperaba, ella se sentó en el sofá, completamente calmada. 

-Está en shock, Bellamy-susurró Octavia.  
-Sí, lo sé.-Dijo sentándose con Clarke.-Clarke, mírame. 

Y eso hizo, le miró y rompió a llorar. El corazón de Bellamy se rompió un poquito al verla llorar. Clarke se subió al regazo de Bellamy y le abrazó, mientras lloraba en su cuello. Octavia le hizo señas de que se iba a su habitación. 

-Clarke, tranquila, todo va a estar bien. Te lo prometo.-Le susurró.  
-¿Cómo me he convertido en un objetivo, Bellamy?  
-No lo sé, pero voy a coger a ese hijo de puta y a ponerlo todo lo lejos de ti que pueda.-La respiración de Clarke cada vez era más relajada.  
-¿Vas a ser tú el policía que esté 24/7 conmigo?-Bellamy notó como sonreía contra su cuello.  
-No creo, pero teniendo en cuenta que vives en mi casa, la mayoría del tiempo seré yo, sí.  
-Bien.  
-Clarke, tienes que llamar a Anya y decirle que no vas a ir a trabajar en un par de días.  
-No.  
-¿Cómo?  
-No voy a dejar de vivir mi vida porque un asesino quiera matarme. Vale, eso en mi mente no sonaba tan mal.  
-No vas a ir a trabajar a un bar, donde cualquiera puede entrar. Allí eres un blanco fácil.   
-Anya tiene cinturón negro en karate, y ya que voy a tener un policía para mi sola, parece que va a pasar sus mañanas conmigo en el bar. 

Bellamy no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero no discutió. 

Habían estado hablando por un rato, antes de que Clarke obligara a Bellamy a irse a dormir. Al meterse en la cama toda su almohada olía como ella y él no puedo evitar desear que fuese ella la que estuviese con él en la cama. El incidente de la cocina había sido un paso más allá, Bellamy no debía permitirse tener sentimientos por ella, y aunque no lo hubiese admitido, sabía que ya los tenía. 

***

Horas después el teléfono de Bellamy volvió a sonar, otro asesinato: Annalise Keating. Bellamy no podía dejar sola a Clarke, así que se la llevó a comisaría. Fue a hablar con Miller mientras Clarke inspeccionaba su despacho. 

-Ponme al día.  
-Otro de los vecinos llamó, volvió a escuchar disparos. Al llegar encontraron a Annalise Keating muerta, le había metido ocho tiros en el pecho. Nada en su casa estaba fuera de lugar, la puerta no había sido forzada, ella le invitó a pasar. El equipo forense está haciendo la autopsia del cuerpo, por si encuentran algo más.   
-¿Quién está a cargo del equipo forense?  
-Ale.  
-Bien. Dile que me llame cuando acaben.   
-Perfecto.  
-Miller, vete a casa a descansar, lo necesitas.   
-Sí, jefe.

Bellamy entró en su despacho para encontrar a Clarke sentada en su silla, con los pies encima de su mesa. Habían salido tan rápido de casa que ella iba en pijama aún, salvo que esta ahora le había quitado la chaqueta a Bellamy. 

-¿Por qué llevas mi chaqueta, Clarke?-Dijo sin contener su sonrisa.   
-Hace frío en tu maldito despacho, aquí tienen el aire acondicionado demasiado bajo. Bellamy, tengo que ir a trabajar en-miró el reloj- una hora. Necesito ropa para cambiarme.   
-Está bien, enviaré a alguien a tu casa.  
-No, quiero ir yo. 

Bellamy enarcó una ceja ante su tono ansioso, pero la llevó a su casa. Y luego la llevó al bar. Y, en contra de todo su razonamiento, pasó el resto de la tarde con ella allí. Las protestas de Clarke fueron en vano.


	5. Tatuado en el corazón.

*CLARKE*

Estaba atendiendo a los clientes, pero sentía la mirada de Bellamy recorrer su espalda a cada movimiento que daba. Cada vez que se giraba le pillaba mirándola, apartaba la mirada rápidamente, pero Clarke no podía ocultar su sonrisa. Clarke se acercó a la mesa de Bellamy.

-Si sigues mirándome me vas a hacer un agujero en la nuca.  
-No estaba mirándote.-Clarke se rió.  
-No, por supuesto que no.  
-Bellamy, te he pillado y lo sabes.-Él dejó escapar un suspiro.  
-Vale sí, pero es tu culpa.-Clarke le miró incrédula.-No dejo de pensar en el beso de antes.

Clarke decidió que podía y debía hacerle pagar por haber estado toda la tarde mirándola de forma que deseaba poder estar en un sitio privado para poder saltar sobre él, no literalmente (o quizás sí). Sonrió malevolamente mientras una idea se formaba en su cabeza. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, asegurándose que Bellamy notaba su escote mientras le susurraba muy cerca de sus labios:

-¿Qué beso? ¿Ese beso que ha hecho que me tiemblen las piernas al sentir tu cuerpo contra el mio? ¿Ese beso donde cada centímetro de tu cuerpo ha incendiado cada centímetro del mio? ¿El mismo que llevo toda la tarde intentando evitar para no saltar sobre ti... aquí... y ahora? 

La última parte la susurró a milímetros de sus labios, que durante su discurso se habían abierto con la sorpresa. Sus ojos encontraron los de Bellamy y notó el calor en ellos. Clarke se adelantó, plantó un casto beso en su mejilla y se alejó meneando las caderas. 

-Te haré pagar por esta, Clarke.-Dijo a su espalda, Clarke tan solo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

***

*BELLAMY*

Clarke llevaba burlándose de él toda la tarde. Moviéndose por el bar de forma sexy, susurrándole cuando pasaba cerca suyo, lanzándole miradas desde la barra... Bellamy quería que acabara su turno y poder llevarla a casa para seguir con lo que habían hecho en la cocina. La parte razonable de su cabeza le decía que esto no podía ser así, pero Bellamy sabía que Clarke era alguien especial, y no quería dejarla ir. Llevaba solo dos días con ella y ya tenía dificultad para imaginar una vida sin ella, ¿cuan jodido era eso? Bellamy deseaba haberla conocido en otras circunstancias, haberla invitado a cenar, haber sido un caballero con ella. Pero entonces los asesinatos empezaron y todo se aceleró, se volvió raro. Bellamy sabía estaba muy jodido, igual que sabía que se estaba enamorando de Clarke, quisiera admitirlo o no. 

Bellamy miró su reloj, aun quedaban veinte minutos para que el turno de Clarke acabase. Como si hubieran sentido su aburrimiento, su teléfono sonó. Miller.

-¿Novedades?-preguntó Bellamy.  
-Ale ha encontrado algo raro en el cuerpo.  
-¿Cómo de raro?  
-El psicópata ha tatuado el nombre de Clarke en el corazón de la víctima.  
-¿Cómo que lo ha tatuado?  
-Como que abrió su pecho, sacó su corazón, lo marcó con tinta y aguja y lo volvió a poner en su sitio con una precisión "digna de un médico", según me informa Ale.   
-Joder.-Fue lo único que pudo articular.  
-Sí, deberíamos poner más de un agente con ella, Bellamy. Esto se está volviendo muy raro.  
-Sí, estamos en "Grounders" envía a dos agentes a la puerta de mi casa, nos dirigimos allí y no pienso dejarla salir hasta que cojamos a ese gilipollas.   
-Perfecto, jefe.

Bellamy colgó el teléfono y le hizo una señal a Anya, que estaba manteniendo un ojo en Clarke desde el otro lado del restaurante. Anya se acercó y Bellamy le contó a grandes rasgos lo que pasaba con Clarke. Anya accedió a darle libre hasta que cogieran a "ese hijo de puta". Bellamy le dio las gracias a Anya y se acercó lentamente a la barra donde Clarke ordenaba los vasos que acababa de sacar del lavavajillas. 

-Clarke, es hora, tenemos que irnos ya.-Su tono fue serio y Clarke perdió su sonrisa.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-¿Podemos esperar a llegar a casa, por favor?-pidió Bellamy, esperando encontrar una forma fácil de decirle las últimas noticias.   
-Está bien.

Clarke recogió las propinas que le habían dejado en el tarro encima de la barra, se quitó el delantal donde guardaba la libreta y los bolis para apuntar y salió detrás de Bellamy. Caminaron en silencio hasta el coche de Bellamy, aparcado una calle más abajo. Bellamy miraba los alrededores, totalmente alerta, asustado de que le pasara algo a Clarke.

***

*CLARKE* 

Llegaron a casa menos de diez minutos después, puede que Bellamy excediera un poco el límite de velocidad... Solo puede. Clarke empezaba a estar verdaderamente preocupada al ver la tensión en los hombros de Bellamy, o sus nudillos blancos apretando el volante. Al llegar a su piso Bellamy compartió un par de palabras con dos policías que había en la puerta, nada demasiado informativo. Los nervios de Clarke estaban cada vez más al límite. Entraron en el salón. Encima de la mesa había una nota:

BELLAMY, MILLER ME HA LLAMADO. ME HE ADELANTADO A TUS PENSAMIENTOS SOBREPROTECTIVOS. ESTARÉ CON LINCOLN TODA LA SEMANA, MÁS SI ES NECESARIO. 

Clarke leyó la nota en voz alta y sonrió por puro instinto al ver sonreír a Bellamy. Rápidamente Bellamy borró la sonrisa de su cara y se sentó en el sofá. Clarke cogió la indirecta y se sentó a su lado.

-Clarke... No quiero que te asustes, porque no voy a dejar que nada te pase, ¿vale?-Clarke asintió.-Han encontrado tu nombre tatuado en el corazón de la última víctima. El asesino se lo tatuó y lo volvió a poner en su sitio. -Clarke empezó a temblar, sus dientes castañearon y una solitaria lágrima escapó de su ojo.- Por eso te pido, por favor, que no discutas conmigo con lo que te voy a pedir. Necesito que te quedes aquí hasta que cojamos a ese hijo de puta, no puedes salir a la calle, ni ir a trabajar, ya he hablado con Anya. 

Y en ese momento Bellamy se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba: Clarke solo asintió. Se abrazó a si misma y empezó a sollozar.

-¿Qué le he hecho yo, Bellamy? ¿Por qué a mi?-dijo entre sollozos.  
-No lo sé, princesa, no lo sé...-Dijo mientras la atraía hacia si y la abrazaba.

Clarke se acercó más y más a Bellamy hasta que quedó sentada encima suya, con sus brazos envueltos el uno en el otro. Lloró y lloró mientras Bellamy la abrazaba. Lloró hasta quedarse dormida. 

*BELLAMY*

Clarke se quedó dormida encima suya, así que con mucho cuidado la levanto y la llevó a la cama. La dejó suavemente sobre las sábanas y la miró descansar por un momento, hasta que un reflejo blanco llamó su atención dentro de su mochila. Bellamy sabía que no debía, pero lo hizo igual. Sacó lo que parecía un cuaderno de dibujo y antes de poder detenerse lo abrió.

Nunca imaginó que algo pudiese sorprenderle tanto. En la primera hoja había una foto de él y de Octavia que habían tomado unos meses antes. A partir de ahí había cientos de dibujos de él, bosquejos, en blanco y negro, a color, al óleo... Cientos de ellos. Eran buenos, fantásticos, siempre supo que era guapo, pero Clarke... Era especial, como todo lo relacionado con ella. Tan ensimismado como estaba en los dibujos no se dio cuenta que Clarke había despertado hasta que rompió el silencio:

-Te juro que tiene una explicación, que no soy una acosadora ni nada así...


	6. 1945

*CLARKE*

Despertó para ver a Bellamy sujetando su cuaderno con la boca ligeramente abierta. Antes de decir nada observó su reacción mientras pasaba las hojas, Clarke sabía lo que estaba viendo: cientos de retratos de él mismo. 

-Te juro que tiene una explicación que no soy una acosadora ni nada así...-dijo suavemente. Bellamy se giró a mirarla.  
-¿Cómo?-preguntó simplemente.  
-Octavia pasó corriendo un día y esa foto cayó de su bolsillo, no sabía quienes eráis o donde encontraros, pero todas las celulas de mi cuerpo pidieron que no tirara la foto, que merecías ser dibujado.   
-Pero... aquí hay cientos de dibujos.  
-Sí, bueno, puede que me haya vuelto un poco obsesionada con dibujarte.-Se sonrojó.  
-Sí, eso ya lo veo...-dijo con una sonrisa.-Son preciosos Clarke... ¿Es así como me ves?  
-Bueno... Sí. Supongo que sí.   
-¿Es tu forma de decirme que me encuentras atractivo?-Clarke sentía que estaba tan sonrojada que su cara iba a estallar.   
-No, idiota.-Dijo mientras cogía la almohada y se lanzaba a atacarle con ella.  
-Eh, ¡eh!  
-Así es como te digo que eres precioso.-Y acto seguido le besó con cada gramo de pasión que había en su cuerpo. 

Se besaron hasta que tuvieron que separarse para respirar, y como un reloj perfecto en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Bellamy. Le hizo una señal a Clarke y salió de la habitación. Clarke cogió su cuaderno y empezó otro dibujo de Bellamy, esta vez podría hacerlo perfecto, iba a contar y dibujar cada peca de su cuerpo. Bellamy cogió la foto que se había deslizado hasta el suelo y se la guardó, pensando en devolvérsela a Octavia más tarde. 

*BELLAMY*

-Blake.  
-Bellamy, tenemos problemas.-Dijo Miller.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?-no pudo evitar el tono cansado de su voz.  
-Tenemos otra víctima, pero tienes que verla Bellamy, esto ha pasado de castaño a oscuro.  
-Estoy en camino.-Colgó.

Bellamy entró a la habitación otra vez y encontró a Clarke sentada en medio de la cama con el cuaderno entre sus manos, dibujando. Se acercó lentamente a ella y vio como le dibujaba. Clarke sabía que él estaba allí, pero ella no dijo nada. Un par de minutos después Bellamy rompió el silencio.

-Me tengo que ir.  
-Lo sé. Otra víctima, ¿verdad?  
-Sí.  
-Vale. 

Su conversación fue rápida y seca, Clarke usó su tono "frío" pero Bellamy sabía que estaba muy asustada. En ese momento no podía hacer nada, así que simplemente le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de casa.

***

Llegó a la comisaría menos de diez minutos después. Había dado instrucciones específicas a los policías que hacían guardia en su casa que NADIE salvo él entraba en esa casa. Entró en su despacho para encontrarse a Miller esperándole. 

-Dispara.  
-Ha asesinado Anya, la dueña del bar.  
-¿Qué?-Bellamy no podía ocultar su sorpresa.  
-La puerta del bar estaba abierta, alguien entró y se la encontró muerta encima de la barra.   
-¿Qué más?  
-La había vestido con ropa de Clarke y había escrito su nombre en la frente de Anya.  
-Miller, al grano, sé que hay algo más.  
-Ha dejado estrictas instrucciones de qué le va a pasar a Clarke.   
-¿Cómo?  
-Ven a verlo.

Miller y Bellamy se dirigieron al laboratorio forense. Saludaron a Ale que estaba examinando el cuerpo de Anya.

-¿Qué tenemos?  
-Le rompió los ligamentos de detrás de la rodilla y los dos brazos antes de matarla. No quería que luchara y tampoco que huyese.-Comentó Ale señalando las partes.- Tiene laceraciones en los tobillos y las muñecas, fue atada mientras le hacía esto con un bisturí, por la precisión de los cortes. La víctima murió antes de que pudiese llegar a la mitad de la espalda siquiera.-Giró lentamente el cuerpo para enseñarle la espalda de Anya. 

Bellamy se tapó la boca para evitar vomitar en ese mismo momento. Anya tenía toda la espalda llena de cicatrices creando un patrón de números, solo ceros y unos. Había escrito el código binario. Debería haber al menos quinientos números allí colocados.

-Por vuestra cara supongo que lo hemos descifrado.-Dijo Bellamy.  
-Es una dirección, Bellamy.   
-¿Una dirección de qué?  
-De tu casa.   
-¿Perdona?  
-La dirección es tu casa. 

Bellamy empezó a hiperventilar. Había dejado a Clarke sola en su casa, con solo dos policías custodiándola. JODER. Llamó a su casa lo más rápido que pudo, el teléfono sonó dos... tres... cuatro... cinco veces, y entonce alguien contestó.

-¿Sí?-preguntó Clarke con voz dubitativa.  
-Oh, dios.-Bellamy dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía que había retenido.-Pensé que algo te había pasado. Clarke, no quiero que te asustes, pero necesito que te encierres en el baño hasta que yo llegue, por favor.  
-¿Qué pasa...-un golpe sordo al caer el teléfono.   
-¿¡CLARKE!? ¡CLARKE! 

Bellamy escuchó sus forcejeos y un golpe sordo seguido de una risa femenina. Bellamy quería soltar el teléfono e ir a rescatarla, pero no se movió. 

-¿Bellamy Blake?-era una voz femenina. Bellamy no logró identificarla.  
-Sí.  
-Tienes 24 horas para encontrarla antes de que la mate.  
-¿Por qué la matarías?  
-Se ha convertido en una decepción.-Y colgó.

Bellamy se giró y le dio un puñetazo a la pared más cercana, causando que la pintura y parte del yeso cayesen al suelo. Miller y Ale le miraban desde el otro lado de la sala, con caras impasibles. 

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó Miller.  
-Voy a encontrar a Clarke y a hacer que esa hija de puta pague por todo lo que ha hecho. 

***

Bellamy y Miller, junto a todo el equipo forense, llegaron a su casa. Encontraron a los dos policías muertos en la puerta de su casa, sus cabezas colocadas estratégicamente como si estuviesen besándose y sus cuerpos a unos cinco metros de distancia. No había signos de lucha, y eso fue lo que más les extrañó a todos. Al entrar en la casa encontró sangre en la alfombra, probablemente de Clarke. Mientras el equipo hacia su trabajo Bellamy pasó a su habitación, donde encontró la cama deshecha y el cuaderno de dibujos de Clarke encima de la almohada. Lo cogió cuidadosamente y al abrirlo solo encontró uno, el último, el que Clarke había empezado escasas horas antes. Bellamy le dio la vuelta la hoja y, efectivamente, allí había escrito direcciones. 

Bellamy pidió que las comprobaran. Todas las direcciones pertenecían a los lugares donde los asesinatos habían tenido lugar, salvo una: la casa de Clarke.

***

Bellamy y Miller, que se había negado a separarse de su lado, llegaron a casa de Clarke. Encontraron la puerta abierta. Abrieron lentamente para encontrar el piso completamente vacío salvo por una lámpara en medio del salón. Bellamy la encendió dubitativo. En cada pared se proyectaron cuatro números: 1945. 

-¿Qué cojones es 1945?-dijo Miller.  
-El año en que acabó la Segunda Guerra Mundial.   
-¿Y eso que significa?-Y entonces Bellamy se dio cuenta.  
-Es la camiseta que llevaba en la foto.   
-¿Qué foto?  
-La que Clarke tenía.  
-¿Y qué significa eso?

Bellamy sacó la foto de su bolsillo trasero y la miró atentamente. En la esquina superior se veía el rótulo de una tienda. Bellamy intentó recordar donde se habían tomado la foto. 

-Está jugando con nosotros, Bellamy.  
-¿Te crees que no lo sé?-dijo exhasperado.-Pero no voy a dejar que Clarke muera.  
-Vale.  
-¡Ya me acuerdo!-exclamó.-Tomamos esa foto en la cafetería que hay enfrente del Ark Hospital.


	7. Y todo se complica.

*BELLAMY*

Bellamy llegó solo al Ark Hospital, Miller se había ido a casa tras una llamada preocupada de su marido porque su hija no dejaba de vomitar. Tras una discusión acalorada Miller se fue a socorrer a Monty y Bellamy se dirigió al hospital. Quien fuese ese psicópata QUERÍA que Bellamy le encontrara, y eso se estaba haciendo más que obvio. Llegó a la puerta del hospital y inspeccionó los alrededores hasta que la encontró: la siguiente pista. El psicópata estaba jugando con él y Bellamy no podía hacer nada para no seguirle el juego, no iba a dejar a Clarke a su suerte con ese asesino. 

En la entrada del hospital había una señal de "prohibido aparcar", pero atada al rededor había una tela. Bellamy la cogió, esperando que fuese su siguiente pista. Efectivamente. Era una camiseta de Clarke, la que llevaba esta mañana antes de que Bellamy saliese de casa. Abrió la camiseta para encontrar una mancha en la esquina inferior izquierda.

*CLARKE*

Se despertó con las manos atadas a la espalda. Estaba tumbada en una cama suave y cómoda, tan cómoda como la suya propia. Abrió los ojos lentamente, solo para tener que volver a cerrarlos porque la luz le molestaba. Su cabeza dolía y la herida que su atacante le había hecho palpitaba de dolor. Volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez más lentamente. Lo primero que identificó fue un tocador lleno de fotos: SUS fotos. Su cabeza dio vueltas al darse cuenta donde estaba: SU habitación. Parpadeó intentando aclarar su vista y recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Estaba intacta, tal cual la había dejado el día que su madre murió. Sus fotos en el borde del espejo, sus dibujos en las paredes y las estrellas que Wells había colocado en su techo tantos años atrás. 

Se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar en una posición erguida. Forcejeó con sus ataduras, y para su sorpresa consiguió liberarse. Corrió a la puerta, solo para descubrir que estaba cerrada. Intentó abrir la ventana, pero tampoco hubo suerte. Buscó en sus bolsillos, intentando encontrar algo, lo que fuese que pudiese alertar a alguien. Tras una hora intentando abrir la puerta, desistió. Empezó a pasearse por su cuarto miró cada foto que había, cada dibujos... Todos parecía tan tristes ahora. Cogió las fotos y se las guardó en el bolsillo, no recordaba por qué las había dejado allí en un primer momento. 

Miró por la ventana, para ver la casa del árbol que su padre había construido en su sexto cumpleaños, el columpio que su madre había comprado tras la muerte de su padre. Pero, lo que más le llamó la atención fue el coche aparcado en la entrada del garaje. Negro, las ventanas tintadas... Hacía años que no veía ese coche. Desde que uno de los hombres de su padre vino para decirles que había muerto en una explosión. 

Clarke nunca había sabido exactamente de qué o dónde trabajaba su padre, solo sabía que venía una vez en semana y traía regalos. Hasta que una semana llegó ese coche en vez del de su padre, y entonces todo cambió. Su madre entró en depresión, solo se preocupó por trabajar y Clarke, con tan solo dieciséis años, se quedó a su suerte. Menos de seis meses después de la muerte de su padre, tras el cumpleaños de Clarke, Thelonius llegó a su casa y le informó que su madre se había suicidado. Sin más. Sin notas, sin avisos, sin despedidas. Esa mañana se fue a trabajar y decidió terminar con su vida con una dosis demasiado alta de morfina. Y una vez más, Clarke se quedó a su suerte. Por suerte, esa vez no estuvo sola. 

Clarke pasó los siguientes dos años viviendo con Thelonius y Wells, hasta que se trasladaron a la universidad. Clarke visitó a Thelonius cada navidad, hasta que dos años atrás no estuvieron los tres solo, apareció Murphy en escena y todo se volvió demasiado raro. Clarke y Wells dejaron de tener contacto cuando su relación se rompió, pero Clarke aun tuvo contacto con Thelonius, que pronto se convirtió en su vecino al vender su casa de toda la vida.

*BELLAMY*

Después de cuarenta largos minutos los análisis llegaron para mostrar que la mancha era polen de una planta que solo crecía en las zonas residenciales de la ciudad. Bellamy empezó a preguntarse que tenía que hacer después, se estaba quedando sin ideas. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Revisar cada casa hasta encontrar a Clarke? 

-Bellamy.-Escuchó a su hermana llamarle.  
-¿Octavia? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Tengo tu siguiente pista.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Alguien dejó esto en la puerta de Lincoln esta mañana.

Le pasó una caja. Al abrirla encontró un oso de peluche.

-¿Qué es esto?  
-El peluche de Clarke.  
-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?  
-Porque venía con esta nota.-Le pasó la nota.

"DILE A TU HERMANITO QUE CLARKE ESTÁ A SALVO, COMO SIEMPRE LO HA ESTADO"

Bellamy se quedó mirando la nota, la leyó dos o tres veces hasta que algo hizo "click" en su cabeza. Antes de decir nada estaba saliendo por la puerta, Octavia pisándole los talones. Llegaron a su coche, Bellamy evitó discutir con su hermana, sabía que iba a querer ir igual y era una pérdida de su valioso tiempo pararse a discutir. Octavia era capaz de cuidarse sola. 

Bellamy condujo por encima del límite de velocidad mientras le enviaban la dirección de la casa de Clarke. Al llegar lo primero que vio fue un coche negro con las ventanas tintadas, uno que solo había visto una vez antes: cuando asuntos internos detuvo a su anterior jefe. 

*CLARKE*

Y ahí estaba, en esa misma casa que su melancólica mente había impedido que vendiese. Era de su propiedad, Clarke mustió una risa amargada, había sido secuestrada en su propia casa. 

-Solo tú podrías encontrar esta situación graciosa, honey.-Clarke se giró asustada, no había escuchado la puerta abrirse.  
-¿Papá?  
-Hey, honey.

Clarke abrió la boca hasta el punto que pensó que se le quedaría encajada en esa posición para el resto de su vida.

*BELLAMY*

Sacó su arma y entró en la casa siendo lo más silencioso que podía. Octavia le seguía de cerca, había sacado el segndo arma que Bellamy guardaba en la guantera del coche y la llevaba en la mano. Recorrieron el primer piso para no encontrar absolutamente nada, sin muebles, sin bombillas y sin polvo, que fue lo más extraño. Oyeron un grito sofocado desde el piso de arriba y antes de pensarlo dos veces Bellamy subió corriendo las escaleras. 

-Bueno, bueno... Pero si nos ha encontrado.

Bellamy le miró, tenía un cuchillo en la garganta de Clarke, que estaba llorando silenciosamente. Bellamy sintió como su sangre hervía. 

-Papá, por favor.-Dijo Clarke suavemente. 

Bellamy la miró, y luego miró al hombre que la sujetaba, sin duda tenían parecido. ¿Pero qué sentido tenía que su padre quisiera matarla? 

-BELLAMY.-Escuchó a Octavia gritar detrás de él. 

Se giró justo a tiempo para ver a una mujer rubia sujetarla por el cuello. Un cuchillo idéntico al del hombre que sujetaba a Clarke. Bellamy quedó en medio de la escena, sin saber que hacer.

-¿Mamá?-dijo Clarke desde el otro lado.  
-Hola cariño. 

La cara de confusión de Clarke era perfectamente idéntica a la de Octavia y Bellamy. 

-¿Pero... pero cómo?-preguntó entre lágrimas.  
-Es una larga historia, honey. Pero no podemos permitir que arriesgues así tu vida, así que vamos a volar la casa. Así ya no estarás en peligro.

Bellamy miraba a Clarke, esperando encontrar alguna respuesta a todo ese sin sentido, pero ella parecía perpleja. Entonces Bellamy lo decidió. Se frotó el antebrazo con la pistola que seguía sujetando y a partir de ahí todo fue un borrón.

Bellamy se giró y disparó al padre de Clarke en la pierna, con una precisión absoluta, y este soltó a Clarke, que corrió a los brazos abiertos de Bellamy. Octavia, por otro lado había noqueado a la madre de Clarke y estaba recolocándose la coleta. Bellamy abrazó a una sollozante Clarke entre sus brazos y le hizo una señal a Octavia, que sin parpadear siquiera sacó su teléfono y llamó a Miller. 

*CLARKE*

Diez minutos después toda la casa estaba rodeada de policías. Detuvieron a Jake y Abby Griffin mientras Bellamy metió a Clarke en su habitación, impidiendo que viese más a sus padres. Su mirada le decía todo lo que tenía que saber, Clarke estaba destrozada. Sentados en su cama Clarke preguntó:

-¿Cómo?  
-¿Cómo qué?  
-¿Cómo me has encontrado?  
-Tus padres querían que te encontrara, fueron dejando pistas por toda la ciudad.  
-Pero... eso no tiene sentido.  
-Sí, sí lo tiene.-Dijo Octavia desde la puerta. Clarke la miró interrogante.-Jake y Abby son dos agentes del FBI, bueno, al menos lo eran hasta que pusieron en peligro la vida de un superior en un atentado contra un miembro de su familia.  
-¿Quién?  
-Se metieron contigo.-Contestó Octavia.  
-¿Yo?  
-Clarke, déjame presentarme oficialmente. Octavia Blake, jefa de operaciones del FBI en EEUU.-Clarke abrió la boca.- Y tú tienes el privilegio de ser parte de mi familia ahora.  
-Pero... pero... no lo entiendo.  
-Tus padres decidieron cuando eras más joven que era mejor que no estuvieses involucrada con ellos, así que fingieron su muerte y dejaron tu custodia a Jaha. Cuando yo llegué al cargo ellos ya eran veteranos del trabajo. Les envié a diferentes misiones y todo iba bien hasta que tu madre fue capturada. Tu padre pasó meses buscándola, le costó su cordura, y cuando encontramos a tu madre no la encontramos en mejores condiciones. Ya no son ellos, Clarke, ellos te querían.  
-Entonces...  
-Entonces te conocí, y conociste a mi hermano y tus padres no pudieron aguantar el hecho de que vivieses en este mundo, no querían que tuvieses que vivir así. No sabía que eran ellos hasta que he entrado en la casa, entonces todo ha cobrado sentido. Nuestro mundo es peligroso Clarke, por eso quisieron eliminar el peligro de tu vida. Bellamy y yo somos el peligro en tu vida. Pero no te preocupes, ahora estás con nosotros y los Blake no dejan que nada les pase a los otros.  
-Yo no soy una Blake.  
-Aún.-Susurró Bellamy.  
-Pero, la cuestión es que iban a matarte y no podía permitirlo, así que intervine. Ahora estás a salvo.-Contestó Octavia.  
-¿Qué les va a pasar a mis padres?  
-Van a pasar a custodia del FBI.  
-¿Vais a matarlos?  
-No Clarke, no vamos a matarlos.  
-Está bien.

Octavia salió de la habitación y Clarke sintió el abrazo cálido de Bellamy.

-Así que tu hermana es del FBI.  
-Sí.-Clarke notó el orgullo en su voz.  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?  
-Ahora voy a llevarte a tu casa, donde te vas a poner preciosa.  
-¿Por qué?-preguntó Clarke.  
-Porque esta noche te voy a sacar a una cita, una de verdad. Me gustas Clarke, y aunque sé que ya estoy medio enamorado de ti, quiero hacer las cosas bien y tomarlo con calma.  
-Vale. 

Bellamy se levantó de la cama y Clarke le cogió de la muñeca. 

-Tú también me gustas, Bellamy-susurró Clarke y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que se me ha ido de las manos este final, pero simplemente ha salido así. No ha quedado todo lo bueno que quisiese, pero aquí está. Espero que os haya gustado.


	8. Por fin.

*BELLAMY*

El teléfono de su despacho no dejaba de sonar, hasta el punto de ser irritante.

-¿QUIÉN?-dijo brusco.

Una respiración acalorada se escuchó al otro lado antes de escuchar un siseo de dolor. Todos sus instintos se pusieron alerta. Se escuchó un golpeteo en el fondo, como alguien corriendo y luego un: "Está bien, vamos Clarke". Era la voz de Octavia. El teléfono pasó de mano mientras Bellamy respiraba igual de agitado que ella. ¿Qué mierda había pasado? 

-Hey, hermanito.-La voz de Octavia tenía un deje humorístico.  
-¿QUÉ PASA OCTAVIA? ¿ESTÁ CLARKE BIEN? ¡CONTÉSTAME!  
-Y yo que pensaba que era inteligente.-Susurró Octavia, y Bellamy escuchó la risa de Clarke de fondo, antes de escuchar otro siseo de dolor. 

Bellamy miró confuso al teléfono, sin saber muy bien que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué se reían? ¿Por qué Clarke siseaba de dolor? ¡EL BEBÉ!

-¿¡EL BEBÉ!?  
-¡Bingo!-Dijo Octavia riéndose.  
-Ay dios, ¿estáis en casa?  
-Dile que se relaje, Octavia.-Escuchó a Clarke de fondo.  
-Bellamy re...  
-Ya la he oído. Pásame a Clarke.-Escuchó un par de ruidos sordos.  
-Hola.-Dijo Clarke, tan tranquila, como si no estuviese de parto.  
-¿ESTÁS BIEN?  
-Bellamy, cálmate. Las contracciones han empezado hace una hora solo... Aún queda mucho para que esté bebé salga.  
-¿HACE UNA HORA Y ME LLAMAS AHORA?-Escuchó la risa de Octavia.  
-Tranquilízate, estábamos de compras y nos ha pillado a las dos por sorpresa.-Seguido de un siseo de dolor.  
-¡JODER CLARKE!-Gritó Octavia.  
-¿QUÉ HA PASADO?-Preguntó Bellamy. 

Se levantó de su escritorio y recogió su chaqueta, saliendo por la puerta de su oficina antes de que pudiesen responderle.

-Nada, nada... Bueno, solo puede... PUEDE que haya agarrado el pelo de Octavia durante una contracción.  
-¡Tú mujer casi me arranca la cabeza!-Gritó Octavia. Bellamy rió hasta que le lloraron los ojos.  
-Clarke, voy a recogerte a casa, ¿vele?  
-Bueno, ahí está la cosa, estamos saliendo hacia el hospital. Resulta que salir de compras con la jefa del FBI me da derecho a usar coches del gobierno para llegar al hospital.  
-¿Por qué no me has llamado antes?  
-No era necesario. Te veo en el hospital. Adiós.-Y le colgó. LE COLGÓ. 

Bellamy estaba plantado en medio de la sala, con todos mirándole.

-Vale, que no cunda el pánico, Clarke está de parto.-Dijo con una tranquilidad que no sentía.

Entre enhorabuenas y empujones salió de la comisaría con Miller pisándole los talones mientras alcanzaba su teléfono para llamar a Monty. 

***

Quince minutos después llegaron al hospital. Aparcaron detrás de uno de los doce (DOCE) coches totalmente negros y sin matrícula. Maldita Octavia. Entraron al hospital donde Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, Lexa y Monty esperaban. Todos sentados al rededor de la sala, mirando hacía la puerta esperándolo. 

-POR FIN-dijo Octavia.  
-Si te hubieses preocupado por llamarme antes, haría rato que estaría aquí.-Replicó Bellamy.  
-Ves a buscar a tu mujer ya.

Bellamy siguió las indicaciones de Octavia hasta que llegó a la habitación donde estaba Clarke. Tumbada en la cama, entre respiraciones agitadas, toda sudada y con cara de querer matar a alguien. Bellamy sofocó su risa con una tos, sin mucha suerte. Se acercó a su mujer lentamente y le dio un beso en la frente. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no hacía falta. 

Habían pasado por tanto juntos en estos dos años juntos, dios, solo en sus primeras semanas juntos se arriesgaron la vida varias veces. Después de todo lo que pasaron con los padres de Clarke, Bellamy había cumplido su promesa de llevarla a cenar, a una cita de verdad. Él ya estaba enamorado de ella, pero se tomaron las cosas con calma... Toda la calma que pudieron conseguir. Un mes después de su primera "cita" estaban oficialmente juntos, tres meses después estaban viviendo juntos y tan solo seis meses después Bellamy estaba proponiéndose a Clarke en una playa maravillosa en Mikonos. Clarke no se lo pensó dos veces y dijo que sí. Así, tan solo un año después de conocerse estaban casándose. Su luna de miel tuvo que retrasarse a tres meses después de la boda gracias a el juicio por el que los padres de Clarke tuvieron que pasar. Los padres de Clarke estaban cada uno en una cárcel diferente, de máxima seguridad. Después de eso consiguieron, por fin, irse de luna de miel a Egipto. Nueve meses después de su luna de miel... ahí estaban. 

Después de seis espantosas horas para todos ellos, Aurora Blake soltó su primer grito. 

***

*CLARKE*

Tres días después, ya en casa. Bellamy tenía a su pequeña bebé en sus brazos, los dos tumbados en el sofá, Aurora durmiendo y Bellamy dibujando círculos en su espalda con el dedo. Clareke entró en casa y miró a las dos personas más importantes de su vida, su familia. Con pasos todavía inestables Clarke se acercó y les hizo una foto, destinada a colgar de su pared y a hacer mil bocetos de ella. ¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que encontrar una foto iba a cambiar su vida? 

-Hola.-Susurró Clarke mientras se sentaba en el sillón.  
-Hola.  
-¿Hace cuánto que está dormida?  
-Escasa media hora.  
-Vale.-Clarke se levantó y alcanzó su cuaderno de dibujo. Sin más palabras empezó a dibujarlos, hasta que en cierto momento paró y simplemente miró a Bellamy.  
-¿En qué piensas, princesa?  
-En como me enamoré de ti.-Bellamy sonrió ante esa afirmación.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Por una foto. Amor a la primera foto, supongo.-Ambos rieron ante ese comentario.  
-Yo también te quiero, princesa. 

Y eso era suficiente...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que he tardado la vida en escribir este capítulo, pero las cosas han estado muy locas en mi vida y no encontraba el momento, la inspiración... lo que fuera. Pero bueno, esto es lo que ha quedado, espero que os haya gustado la historia en general. Planteo escribir más de todo tipo, en realidad, así que de verdad espero que me dejéis ideas, cosas que os gustaría leer o cualquier comentario en general para mejorar. 
> 
> Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiendo. :)

**Author's Note:**

> No sé de donde salió esta idea, ni como llegué aquí, tan solo sé que en un momento estaba aburrida en clase y una hora después esto estaba escrito en una hoja. ADORARÍA que me dijeseis que os parece. <3
> 
> Podéis encontrarme en Tumblr: http://princesarana.tumblr.com/  
> Y también en Twitter: @whiskiconlimon


End file.
